Unbreakable
by WhenBothOurCarsCollide
Summary: "All hail the Slytherin Prince!" She took her hand and slid it across the keys, making each one break and pop out of place. She was left with a piano with no keys and a bloody hand. But who cares about a bloody hand right? She's unbreakable anyways. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: The Piano Intro

Alex was sitting, contemplating her thoughts while she was warming in front of the fire. Ripping apart fragments of the Daily Prophet, as she threw them into the flames. Draco Malfoy, the king of slytherin was sharing a common room with the troublemaker of Gryffindor. The troublemaker, yet the peacemaker.

A pitch black shiny piano was sitting in the far corner of the common room. The keys were calling Alex's name. She glanced over to the instrument and threw one last strip of paper into the fire. She got up from the couch and strolled over to the piano. Walking pass Dracos room, she saw him studying his potions book. He was laying on his bed, his back propped up on the head board. His hair was messy and his white t-shirt was wrinkled. Alex ignored him and sat down at the piano.

"Lets see how much he likes music." She said, as she laid her hands on the keys. It wasn't new to her, she had played since her youth, and practiced almost everyday. Still, she wasn't as great as she was on guitar. She struck the keys and it made a sad sound. Her mind was off somewhere else as she played a song from two summers ago. It was a happy love song with meaningful lyrics, but the sound of it was almost sad... if you played it without singing, it would sound like a gloomy song which made you go into a trance.

Engulfed in the music, Alex didn't hear the footsteps coming up from behind her.

"Woods." Draco said quite loudly. "You're pushing it." He gave a devilish stare.

"I'm pushing what?" She smirked.

"You know what," He ran his hands through his blonde hair.

"Just stop playing. It's horrible anyways." Draco's face was stern, he was trying to dig into Alex's thoughts. When he gave up, he trudged away back into his dark room and shut the door.

"The only thing that makes me angrier than Voldemort is Draco." Alex whispered to herself. She threw the chair she was sitting on back with force, and stood up, hovering over the piano.

"All hail the Slytherin Prince!" She took her hand and slid it across the keys, making each one break and pop out of place. She was left with a piano with no keys and a bloody hand.

But who cares about a bloody hand right? She's unbreakable anyways.


	2. Chapter 2: The Creature

Chapter 1

The Creature

"Neville, this is too confusing…" I said pinching the bridge of my nose. Herbology was certainly my worst subject… ever. "What's the difference between this plant and that one?" I pointed at the book in front of us. The library was empty, the only sounds were me flipping the pages of the textbook and Neville's heavy breathing.

"Well, this one is poisonous and this one isn't."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" I wrote down notes on parchment.

"I did…" He said, as if annoyed.

Finally getting the hang of this chapter in Herbology, I was writing away on my parchment. It was nearing nine o'clock and I was hurrying to write down as much notes as I could to turn them into Ms. Sprout tomorrow morning.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Neville intimately reading a book about beautiful but deadly flowers. That's pretty fascinating… you think it's all pretty for one second then BOOM it shoots you with a venomous poison and your dead before you can say another word.

"I think I'm done. This won't definitely get an outstanding grade, but I will pass." I held my paper up and stuffed it into my bag. "Thanks for helping Neville." I patted him on the back.

"Anytime Alex, and- if you want more help… I would be willing to… you know help you." He stuttered.

"Of course." The chair I was sitting in creaked as I stood up. Neville gathered his books and threw them into his bag. We turned off the lamp in the library and walked out.

The picture frames were sleeping, and I could hear the cold gusts of wind whipping through the trees. As I was walking I looked to my side and Neville wasn't there. I looked back and he was as still as a rock.

"What the matter?" I asked him.

"Di- did you hear that?" He shook. I stopped and listened for a bit and then looked around the empty hallway.

"No, I didn't. Come on, you probably just imagined it."

Neville nodded and continued walking beside me. Then I heard it… loud footsteps. They sounded as if the person has 6 legs. It was running fast, so, I couldn't spot it.

"I heard that! Oh shit…" I turned my back to Neville's so that we were back to back. Looking down the corridor I saw a huge shadow of a creature. Not a human, a multi-legged creature.

"Come on." I pulled his arm.

"No! It might be dangerous."

"You always say that, now follow me!" I held my book bag by its handle for a weapon, not that it would do much damage, but it was the only thing I had in my possession.

I looked around the corner and saw this beast.

"What the fuck is that?!" I practically screamed, getting its attention. This six legged creature had a brown tint to it. And a... stinger? As it walked into the light I could spot out that it was an abnormally large scorpion. I was moving backwards, my eyes still on the scorpion.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Neville screeched. I got my wand out of my jacket pocket and pointed it to the creature. Before I could say one spell a big shot of green gew gushed out if it's stinger. It hit me right in the right upper arm. The stinging sensation was overwhelming and I dropped my wand.

The scorpion was now running towards me, but just as it got close enough to me, I performed a wand less spell. A blue light shot of my hand and collided with the monster. This sent it billowing back to hit a stone wall... The scorpion smashed against it, and with that extra time, I grabbed my wand.

"Avada Kedavra..." I whispered. In a blink of an eye the beast was slain, well... slain by the spell.

I heard footsteps coming from the far left. My arm left like it was practically on fire, I couldn't look at it, and I didn't want to see it. The pain was unbearable making me sink down to the cold stone floor.

"Help! Neville?!" I looked around for him, but he wasn't there. I don't blame him for running- he was just following his instincts.

"Hello? Who is there?"

"Over here!" I cried out.

As the man was coming, I had the courage to look at my arm. The flesh look almost melted off, and I could almost see my bone…

"What happened?" A low voice said.

I pried my eyes away from my gory arm and looked up at the Slytherin. "Oh great..."

"Bloody hell, your arm is terrifying. Shouldn't you get to the Hospital Wing?" Draco had his hands in his pocket, not even thinking about helping me up.

"No. I'm fine, thanks Malfoy." I took my wand out and help it to my arm. It couldn't heal if the venom of the scorpion was still on it.

"Aguamenti." Water squirted out of the tip of my wand onto my arm. I washed out any green gew, and it finally started to heal.

The wound was closing up, the muscles were woven back together, and all the blood that gushed out of my arm was now getting sucked back into my veins. And finally, my skin grew back together…leaving a nasty scar. I may get healed from the inside, but it always leaves a scar. I sighed in relief.

"Now, Woods. I know you are a freak, but that is just abnormal." Draco spoke from above me. His hands still in his pockets, but now there was a smug look on his face.

I got up and brushed the dirt off my clothing. "Just don't tell anyone. There's enough excitement going on in Hogwarts." My eyes wandered to the dead carcass down the hallway, and so did Malfoy's.

"Merlin… I'm glad I wasn't here 5 minutes ago." He walked closer to the scorpion.

"You can admire that beast all you want, but I'm going to the headmaster's office." I gathered my bag and wand in my hands. "I think it would be best if you left…" Knowing that Draco might have something to do with the Death Eaters, it wouldn't be a great idea to have him standing alongside a mutant creature from hell.

"Telling me what to do will not make me leave, Woods. I suggest you go do your business. I can handle myself." He scoffed. I ignored his threats and walked towards Dumbledore's office.

Draco knows my secret, my imperfection. Oh the irony… the one person in the whole school, whom I wouldn't tell, knows.

It was dark and cold. My sleeve was torn so the cold wind was puncturing my skin._ Only a few more steps to Dumbledore's office_, I thought. I looked up and whispered every single candy I knew from the wizarding world. But, then the statue in front of me started moving and a staircase revealed. Slowly, I walked up it.

"Miss Woods, what brings you here today?" Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with his glasses at the very edge of his nose. Rubbing my sweaty hands together, I tried to think of a clever way to explain what happened.

"I um… Just to let you know my actions were for self-protection." I assured him.

"I'm sure they were… Now, tell me what happened." He pushed his glasses further up his nose and stared at me.

"There was this_ huge_ scorpion with a_ gigantic_ stinger. If I didn't do something it would have rampaged the whole school. So, I kind of just…" I said stuttering off.

"You performed the killing curse, am I right?"

"Sorry Headmaster, it's just I didn't want to die." The mere shock of what was happening when I was fighting the scorpion overwhelmed me and the only thing I could think of was killing it. "Well, I knew I wasn't going to die, because you know… But, the pain was bad… really bad."

"I understand. You will not be expelled for using such a curse, but I have to give you detention for a week."

"I'm fine with that. It just means Draco is going to have to cover my shifts for-"

"He will join you in detention." Dumbledore cut me off.

"Wait, what did he do?"

"Mr. Flitch caught him snooping around in the astronomy tower at midnight. I'm sure you won't mind having company when you serve detention."

I didn't want to show any sign of annoyance in my face, but Dumbledore knew pretty well about the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry.

"And what will we be doing for our punishment may I ask?"

"You will be in the dungeons, cleaning up the place."

This keeps getting better and better. Not wanting to hear any more of this punishment about something I did to save the school… I decided to leave.

"Headmaster, I should get some sleep. Don't want to be sleepy in Herbology tomorrow." I smiled.

"Of course. Goodnight Miss Woods." He nodded his head. I waved goodbye to him and headed back to my common room. The halls were quiet and I'm glad I didn't hear any footsteps. The faint breaths of the sleeping paintings always creeped me out. I mean, you know how many times I've snuck out with my ex-boyfriend to make out in the hallways? I've wondered if the paintings secretly spy on you.

I walked up the stairs to the common room and said the password. As I entered, the common room was pitch black with hints of silver, red, and green shimmering because of the thin piece of moonlight shining through the window.

Sleep. The only thing I could think of right now and ever. On my tippy toes, I walked swiftly to my door which was locked with a special password. Seeing that I'm rooming with Draco for the year, it would be safe to keep my room on lockdown from him, and from anyone except for my friends.

Tomorrow will be Tuesday. The second day of the week. And you know what they say,_ the second day is always better than the first._


	3. Chapter 3: Misguided Ghosts

Chapter 2

_Misguided Ghosts_

Hallways full of people who notice me, but don't talk to me. They know who I am and who I'm friends with and don't take the time to say hello in the morning or even smile. Except for Luna, she always says hi to me.

"Hey Woods, nice bag you got there." Parkinson said to me. My black satchel was ripped up and torn; I meant to buy a new one.

"Thanks Pansy, it could pass for a Louis Vuitton bag. Don't you think?" We were pacing down the hallways, dodging people as they came towards us. I was on my way to Potions, a class I actually enjoy.

"Whatever you say. But, I think it needs a little adjustment." Pansy took out her wand and she didn't hesitate to cast a spell to rip my bag right open. My books, parchment, and quill plopped out of the bag onto a man's feet. I gathered the fragment of my bag and looked up.

"Having trouble there Woods?" Draco Malfoy said. He bent down and picked up my heavy books as I snatched my parchment and quill. We stood up and looked each other in the eye. "Here." He handed me the literature quite roughly, "Your welcome." His tone made me want to punch him, but I resisted… I mean he did pick up my books for me.

"Thanks Malfoy…" I straightened myself up and stepped away from Draco's gaze.

"Oh and Woods," I turned around. "Tell Slughorn that I won't be attending class today." He smirked and strutted off to who knows where.

I made it in the classroom just in time. I took a seat next to Hermione who was looking at Harry like he was a locus.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked.

"Harry is acting like the teacher's pet. I have no idea how he is perfecting all these potions." She flipped through her potions book. Mr. Slughorn trudged inside and stood before the class.

"I'd like for you to turn to page 2-"He stopped and examined the students. "Someone is missing." His beady old eyes looked around the classroom. I raised my hand like a good student should.

"Yes Miss Woods?"

"Draco said he won't be in today." The trio looked at me funny, maybe me knowing this sounds like I've been hanging around him a lot.

"And do you know why?" He walked closer to me.

"No, he didn't say." I gulped, wanting no further questions.

"Alright then… Let's turn to page 24, everyone."

Slughorn read aloud the usage of this potion we were meant to brew in a few minutes. It was called 'The Tree Growth' potion. Guess what it is used for? Growing trees! The materials for brewing it was much more complicated. Four tea spoons of goblin snot, 3 drops of tree sap from a magical tree, of which I cannot pronounce the name, the liquid of a mandrake root, and five ounces of squid ink. What squid ink has to do with growing trees, I don't know.

"Like before, whoever brews the perfect batch of this will get a surprise that I will give out at the end of class." Everyone starts to whisper to each other and I just stare at Harry because he will succeed in the perfect potion once again.

"You may begin." The professor sat down behind his desk and opened a book.

Harry was frantically reading the instructions of his old beat up book. I got a peek over at his potions book and saw a ton of ink writing in it. Quietly, I moved my chair closer to Harry and tried to read whatever it said.

I followed the instructions in Harry's book instead of my newer one. Instead of four tea spoons of snot, it was four and a half… not five ounces of squid ink, but four ounces. My measurements were perfect and I mixed it counterclockwise. The reason for Harry's outstanding record in potion was his book.

A timer went off, triggering the end of our brewing time. Slughorn hopped out of his chair and strutted to the front of the class.

"I have placed four flower pots with seeds in the middle of each of your tables. I will go around and check each and every one of your potions. Good luck." He said with a grin.

Slughorn started with the Slytherin tables, all of which failed. He moved onto Sheamus' table who once again blew up his potion in the first 4 minutes of starting. Finally, it was our turn. Hermione's was great, but didn't make the cut. Ron's was just horrible and stinky. Then it was mine and Harry's turn. Slughorn poured some of our potion onto the dirt and both of our flowers sprouted.

"I think we have a tie!"

I was smirking, trying to hide my laugh. I don't regret that I cheated off Harry, because technically he was cheating also. To be nice, I patted him on the back and congratulated him.

"Please sir, let Alex have it. I've already won once." Harry announced. Such a gentleman.

"Now for the prize!" Slughorn reached over his desk and grabbed a vile of a black liquid. "Miss Woods, this is a very special potion. Whenever you feel lost or misguided, just drink this and it will lead you on the right path." He handed me the vile. "Use it wisely."

Misguided? The only times I have to make a decision is whether or not I want dessert or not. Living in Hogwarts does come with major adventures and danger, but I've never been lost to the point of breaking down. Maybe I should just give this to Nearly Headless Nick, he seems misguided most of the time. He's always showing up in the weirdest of places.

Hermione shook my shoulder. "It's time to go you dimwit."

"Caught up in my vivid imagination, I guess." I shrugged, picked up my bag and followed her out. My imagination was as big as Texas and as colorful as Antarctica. That place isn't very colorful, is what I'm trying to say.

Classes soared by and I was more than excited for our 'out of the ordinary' class tomorrow with McGonagall and the Slytherins. The night was filled with me doing my homework in front of the fireplace, while Draco was polishing his broomstick for tomorrow's game. In order to maintain the peace in our common room, I keep my mouth shut and stick in earplugs so that any comment Draco says, I can't hear so I won't comment back… If I did it will probably ignite some sort of mini war.

When my essay for Divination is perfected, I take out my earplugs and make my way back to my room. My eyes were droopy and hair was hanging in front of my eyes. I was so sleepy I hardly didn't notice myself tripping on Draco's broom stick polish bottle. The fall didn't hurt, but I knew a bruise would form by tomorrow. The door to my room was about three feet away and I even thought about sleeping right here. Darkness was overcoming my eyes saying that I was falling asleep. _Just let me sleep then. Let me have a good night's sleep for once. _I fell asleep on top of Draco's broom cleaner. I thought I felt someone touch me slightly, but I was just dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4: Take Care Of Yourself

Chapter 3

Take Care of Yourself

_Stop it. I felt a kicking in my side. This dream I'm having is very brutal. A dog on all four legs was kicking me. _"Wake up… wake up!"_ I felt the kicking again. Then a cold gush of water splashed on my face._

I woke up with my face and shirt drenched in water… and a blanket was covering me. Malfoy was standing over me with a smirk on his face.

"Heavy sleeper I see."

I wiped my eyes and sat up straight. The floor was hard as a rock and my neck was aching from having no pillow.

"Shut up." That's the best comeback I could come up with. I got up on my feet and threw the blanket as his face. "Thank you for your consideration." I said mentioning to the blanket.

He started at me then snatched up his broom cleaner. Malfoy left the common room without another word.

The day was bright and I could see the quidditch course from my room window. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin today. Since second year I've been playing. Harry got me the spot on the team and I've been playing ever since. For my birthday last year my mom got me a Nimbus 2001. It's an old model, but works like a charm.

It was nearing time to go to the one class I had today before my game. My robes were wrinkly, but I slipped them on quickly. I brushed my hair out and it took its natural wavy look and reached down to my middle back.

My book bag was empty because we were starting a new class today, which meant I was to get a new book to add to the ones I already have. Breakfast was over already so by the time the game starts I'll be starving. I rushed out of the common room and into the halls of Hogwarts. Students were pushing and shoving to get to their classes, and so was I. It's so great being one of the oldest in the school, people look up to you and are scared of you at the same time. Children maneuver away from me like I was Ivan the Terrible. A second year stops in front of me. Move along kid. Go away. Leave me alone. They're dogs, either following you around or straying away. He was staring at me, and kept staring. So, I just pushed past him.

I walked into McGonagall's room and saw it was all full.

"Alex, over here!" Ron waved at me frantically. They saved me a spot at the end next to Ron. The bell rang and I looked at my fellow classmates surrounding me. Parkinson was chatting with her girlfriends, probably about the last shag she had. There was Dean with Seamus and Neville who were laughing at something that must have been super funny. Draco and his crew and then there was the golden trio and me.

McGonagall was sitting on her desk in cat form then hopped down transfiguring back into human. She whipped out her wand and performed a wordless spell making books appear in front of all students.

The title read, Good Parenting.

My mother can teach me how to care for a child. And it's not like I'll be having one anytime soon. Parkinson might if she keeps sleeping around. I chuckle at my thoughts.

"This is a class that all sixth years will be taking. Now I must sort you all in pairs." She smiled and examined the class. Partners weren't my thing. I'm more of a lone wolf when it comes to school projects; people just get in the way.

"Miss Woods!" McGonagall woke me out of my thoughts.

"Yes professor?" I looked up at her, worried.

"You'll be partners with Mr. Nott." Ugly, stupid, and incoherent Theodore Nott.

"Excuse me Professor," Theodore interrupted. "I have a note from my parents saying that I must be partners with a Slytherin only." He waved a parchment of paper up in the air and the professor took it and read it.

"Very well then, you will be paired with Miss Parkinson." She had an annoyed look on her face. The nerve of some pure blood families astonishes me, but on the bright side I don't have to be partners with Mr. I don't know how to brush my teeth.

"So who's my partner?" I announced.

Professor McGonagall peered across the room. "You'll be with Mr. Malfoy." She gives me a stare of compassion.

I could almost feel the smoke coming out of my ears. Please let Voldemort take over the earth now. Please. I glance over at Draco and he seems as pissed off as I am.

Everyone was scattering around switching seats to sit by their partners. I look to Draco and gesture him over here. He shook his head and patted the seat next to him. Arguing with him won't help my situation, so I shuffle over to the seat next to him.

I drop my book on the table. The students were all sitting down next to their assigned partners.

"We will be starting off with a fun project this week." The professor said. Please take your books and pens off the counter for one moment." We did as we were told. McGonagall then lifted her wand and uttered a spell. A puff of smoke appeared in front of each pairing. I had to blink a couple times before actually coming back to reality because there was a baby doll in front of us.

"Oh hell no." I said out loud. This better not be what I'm thinking.

Finally when everyone quieted down Professor McGonagall explained the project. We were to take care of this baby for a week. Feed it, clothe it, change its diapers, and rock it to sleep. It's a magical baby, so it acts as if it were a real one… without the mess of an actual baby. The pairs were boy and girl, meaning Malfoy was the father.

"No wonder the baby is so ugly, Malfoy's the dad." I joked. A stone cold glare was shot at me by him.

"Well, I bet the sex was horrible." He whispered to me. I punched him in the thigh making him whimper. The only thing on his mind was sex. Rumors travel far, and I've heard a lot of them. It's not like I'm a stranger to the subject.

"Did I hit a soft spot there Woods?" He snickered, twirling his quill in his hand.

"It was just uncalled for,_ Malfoy._"

"Then get used to it. You'll be hearing much worse." He picked up the baby by its foot. "Better put those earplugs in."

To my surprise, the baby started crying and I snatched it from him. I was turning it around to find an off button, and then remembered it was an 'actual' baby. I cradled it in my arms. Slowly, but surely it returned back to mute.

"A name." I spoke.

"What?" Draco asked.

"It has to have a name." I thought about it. Might as well give it an awesome name, since it's my child. "Marvel, his name is Marvel." My family lives in the outskirts of London. They let me roam out in the muggle world under certain circumstances. I must not use magic, I must have a phone on me, and I must not wander in dark alleyways. They're easy enough to follow.

On my many journeys through the muggle land, I've read many comic books. My favorite being the Marvel comics.

"That's a stupid name." Malfoy recounted. "I think he should be named Arius."

_The god of war, Aries._ Of course he would name a child after a violent war god.

We got into an argument about which name is more legit. Unfortunately, I was losing. Comic books are not very legit in Draco's eyes.

Class ended and we were to take our baby up to our rooms. I have a quidditch game and so does Draco. He insisted that he knew of a great babysitter, so I just went with it.

The first thing on the agenda was changing the diaper. No, it wasn't those disposable diapers you see in commercials. They were the old fashion cloths and baby pins.

I set Marvel down on the couch and draped the linen over his well… fake private parts. The pin wasn't cooperating with me. It wouldn't click shut. My fingers pushed harder and the pin went straight into my finger, hitting the bone. I took in a deep breath. "Ouch." I muttered.

"That's going to hurt for a while… " Draco paused. "Oh wait, you're like…" He was thinking of a word. "…_ regenerative_."


	5. Chapter 5: The Death Of Marvel

Chapter 4

The Death Of Marvel

"Shut up." I whispered. "Shut up, shut up, _shut up._" I sung. Singing Marvel to sleep didn't do much good. He was still whining like a… baby. Lunch was to start in ten minutes and I was to meet Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table to talk strategies. My hair was being a pain because all my layers wouldn't fit into one pony tail. My hands were getting tired of holding up my hair, and I was getting annoyed from staring at my face for too long. I reached to grab a bobby pin from my dresser, but none of them were there. Those things get lost, I swear if I walked around the Room of Hidden Things I would find so many fucking bobby pins. Not finding one, I just grabbed a red headband and put it on.

I can hear it now, the crowd chanting_ Gryffindor, Gryffindor. _I'm feeling lucky today.

I left Marvel on the couch to let Draco take care of him.

The great hall was filled with red, gold, silver, and green. I took a seat next to Harry who had a pretty good attitude about the game. Ron of the other hand did not. His face was colorless and he looked like he was about to barf up slugs again.

"What's the matter with him?" I asked as I piled spoon fulls of gelatin into my mouth taking sips of pumpkin juice in between every three bites.

"He's scared he might mess up during the game." Hermione said. They were talking about Ron and his ability of playing quidditch while I was on my second round of gelatin. When I finished, Harry pulled out his vial of liquid luck and I noticed that Luna was in our presence now. She must have gotten here between the first and second bowl…

By the time we were out on the field I could feel the gelatin coming up on me, but I forced it to stay down. I had my broom in between my legs and took off into the sky to join Ginny. I scanned the Slytherin team finding Draco right across from me, floating effortless on his broom. He caught me staring and pointed to the right side of the crowd. I peered over and saw Crabbe and Goyle with our… my baby.

Madam Hooch then marched into the middle and let all the balls go. The snitch went flying past me. Harry and Draco zoomed to snatch it. I lunged forward and soared to catch up with Ginny to assist her because she had the quaffle. Zigzagging through the Slytherin players, I made my way near the hoops. Ginny spotted me, threw it, and I caught the quaffle with my left hand… almost dropping it. Other chasers were coming towards me. The keeper was staring right at me… at the quaffle.

In America, there is a game called baseball. My father taught me how to throw a baseball. Chasers were catching up to me, and without hesitation I threw a curveball straight at the keeper. And it went past him, with a curve. A goal in the first five minutes of the game… that's pretty great. Don't get too full of yourself, Alex.

The Slytherin team had the quaffle in their possession and I was right behind them. The chaser slowed down, so I caught up. Unexpectedly, his broom plowed into mine, making my balance alter. He got a good distance in front of me and scored on Ron.

_Stupid. I should've been prepared for that. Slytherins are always cheating. They're duplicitous._

The next minute, Ginny had the quaffle and Katie was backing her up. So, I decided to stay back. Harry and Draco were once again floating on their brooms, they didn't even break a sweat. Malfoy's face was still cadaverous as a ghost. The two boys waited for a sight of the snitch. As I was watching them just float, I heard the crowd go up in a roar. Looking around, I didn't see anything. Until I saw a Slytherin player zooming towards something that was falling. When I got a better look at it, I saw what it was. Marvel was falling towards the ground, his fake little arms and legs were flailing all over the place. Goyle's face was in shock and his hands were reaching outwards as if to save the baby.

David Yesh, the player, extended his arm out. Now is the time to start laughing… or worrying. David has bad eyesight.

_He thinks it's a quaffle._

When he grabbed onto it, the baby broke into two pieces. I looked to Draco, and he had the same look on his face as I did mine.

_Surprised, confused, angry._

But when all of this was happening, no one knew that the game was still ongoing. Harry, on the other hand did. He had the snitch in his hands along with a proud smile on his face. Crabbe and Goyle just cost the Slytherin team the game. Not like they had a chance of winning anyways… okay maybe they did. Malfoy was the only person who could compare to Harry when it came to being a Seeker. It was one of the few things I admire him for.

New feelings raced through my brain. Exhilaration, madness… and mirth. Oh, Shakespeare.

Marvel was in pieces… a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. Hopefully I don't have to finish my project.

The women's locker room was only occupied by three other girls. I changed into my regular attire, which consisted of jeans and a regular t-shirt with brown boots that reached my calves. My hair was screaming to be free from the rubber band that was holding it up, so I let all my waves flow down. I heard the door creak open. McGonagall stepped in and mention for me to follow her out.

"I know what you saw professor, and it wasn't my fault." I was talking to her while we were walking towards the back of the quidditch stands. "If you want someone to blame, blame Mal-" In front of me was Malfoy, waiting for us behind the stands in his black slacks, white dress shirt, and black tie… which was not tied correctly. It was getting on my nerves.

"I'm to blame? It was all Goyle's fault!" He recounted.

"You left Marvel in the hands of two boneheads!" I lashed out at him.

"Marvel?" McGonagall asked.

"It's … it was the baby's name." I said.

"No it wasn't." Draco uttered under his breath, still loud enough for me to hear it,

"Silence you two!" She raised her voice making me jump a bit. "Since your Parenthood project was abolished, you are both to attend a class with me."

One class? Better than a week of taking care of the seed of chucky.

"When will this class be? And what will we need to bring?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at 6pm sharp. Just bring yourselves." She paused. there was an awkward silence. "Be off then, you've got homework to do."

"Yes, Professor." _Great._


	6. Chapter 6: Curse Of Families

Chapter 5

Curse of Families

"Sweet Jesus, I swear I would rather get stung by a thousand bees than have this class." I complained to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The common room was almost empty since it was nearing midnight. I am usually tired by ten o'clock and am an early riser, but there are those days when you can't sleep.

"Just get it over with, Alex. One class isn't a lot." Hermione said as she was flipping through the History Of Hogwarts.

"It'll seem like a decade with Malfoy with me." I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

I hummed a little song in my head.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night._

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly._

"You should see if you can get some information about him." Harry spoke up, eyes widened under his round glasses.

"That's not as easy as it seems, bud. Malfoy is not that dull."

"At least try, Alex. There's no harm in trying." He gave me this look like it was his life's mission to find out whether Malfoy was a death eater or not. Probably is… if I did the right math, he would be sixteen right now which is the age most get initiated. What could Draco do inside Hogwarts anyways? It's the safest place I have been, but I've heard the opposite around here lately.

"Okay Harry, I'll take a crack at it." Everyone was stiff, it's been that way lately. Hermione was crying in her bed a few days ago. Making people sane again was my expertise, so I was happy to help Hermione with her Ron troubles.

The next day was Saturday. Usually I would go jogging around the campus or sit by the Black Lake and read a book. On occasions when I feel like it, I will get out a sketch pad and draw the scenery in front of me. I've been here so long that I'm running out of scenes.

But no, all of my hobbies have been put aside for the class with McGonagall. At least she let us wear our casual clothes. The halls had students scattered around, talking, flirting, and who knows what else. I stopped in front of Professor McGonagall's classroom and entered. She was sitting at her desk, looking over some papers. Two chairs were set up in front of her desk, I took the left one.

"Welcome Miss Woods."

Seconds later Malfoy walked through the door looking ghastly, his glacial stare was almost chilling. He took his seat and McGonagall looked us both in the eye. I was waiting for some huge essay to write or to read a hundred pages in a book.

"Alex," She addressed me by my first name. "Have you ever taken care of a living child before?" McGonagall asked.

"Sure, I guess." I slouched back into my chair. "Professor, if I may, I think when it's time for me to have a kid I'll be ready. And if I'm not, I have people around to correct me."

"I'm positive you will." She looked over at Malfoy who was paying no attention to our conversation. "Mr. Malfoy, would you like to chime in on the conversation?"

He crossed his leg over the other, "No, not at all." He looked away at the shelves of books.

_You're not going to get him to talk._

"So Alex, how is your family? Tell us about them."

I was nervous to answer this question in front of such a jerk of a person who will use anything I say against me. The air was heavy and I took in a deep breath, but all I breathed in was Malfoys cologne. Damn he smells good.

"My family is mostly low-key. We live a normal wizarding family life, if you put aside a couple of minor obstacles… My parents and siblings have… composure." I chose my words carefully.

"And you Draco?"

He looked up as if he was a deer in headlights. And I thought that this could be my chance to get some dirt on the Malfoy's.

"They're sophisticated and powerful." He spit out two adjectives. We all know that is family is a burden to him. They are formidable, polished and loyal to Voldemort.

"Would anyone like to share anything else?" I looked at the clock and saw it was only ten minutes past the time we came in. Boredom was already taking over me and I was picking at my nails. "Alright then, we can start the ess-"

"Wait, no!" I spoke. "I want to share a story." Malfoy looked at me puzzled. But there is no way in hell I was going to write an essay, especially on what was supposed to be my day off. "It all started eleven years ago when I was six. My family and I were living in America at the time with my Aunt Flavia." I looked up at the professor, she nodded her head mentioning for me to continue. "I was playing in the house when I stumbled across Flavia's room. It was smelly and smokey, so of course like any other curious child would, I went inside and inspected the scene." I could literally remember the scent of the smoke and the dark purple light surrounding me as I walked through her room.

"A cauldron of this dark navy blue liquid was in the middle of the room with potion books scattered everywhere. Well, and I… I drank the liquid. It was really chewy and tasted like cough syrup.. A few days later my aunt died from a werewolf attack and I found out I was this regenerative freak."

Somewhere in the middle of that story I lost myself and forgot there was people around me. Malfoy looked shocked and I could see a bit of color had rushed to his cheeks.

"You didn't have to say that, dear.." McGonagall said, afraid of what Malfoy would do with the information.

"Don't worry professor, I already know about it." He spoke.

"May I go now?" I hoped my life changing story would change the professors mind.

"Oh yes of course, Malfoy you may go also." She said with a tone of sorrow in her voice. That story has been told to only one person in my life, Dumbledore. He then shared the information around to the staff of Hogwarts, which he trusted. So Snape, Mcgonagall, and Hagrid all knew.

I raced back into the halls of Hogwarts, relieved I wouldn't be caught in that awkward situation for any more time. Find Harry, Ron, and Hermione… mostly Hermione so I can vent all my feelings to her. It's unfortunate I didn't pry and information out of Malfoy, but I can do that anytime.

The trio was outside, sitting on a stone ledge overlooking Hagrids Hut. I snuck up behind them and jumped on the ledge to join them.

"Hey guys." I greeted. There was a silence, but I knew what Harry was thinking. "No, sorry Harry I didn't get any dirt on Draco."

Harry sighed and I feel bad about letting him down. "I can do it some other time, trust me."

I was looking at the field of trees of the Forbidden Forest. Oh yeah, It's called a 'forbidden forest' but for detention and such, they take students out there. And even sometimes, leave them alone. Who knows what else could be out there? Maybe my scorpion friend has brothers and sisters. A gelid breeze blew across the grounds and I could tell it was going to snow.

"I overheard Dumbledore talking to Snape that the Death Eaters were planning something. I don't know what, but it sounded serious." Harry announced.

"The only thing we can do is wait." I said. "Wait for it to happen, then we'll act."


	7. Chapter 7: American Psycho

Chapter 6

American Psycho

Professor Snape is looking over my shoulder at the work which we are meant to finish before class ended. Maybe if he could stop breathing down my neck, I could finish. Hermione was writing so fast, I couldn't even try to copy off of her. The questions were fairly easy, but pressure can make anything seem hard. Time was up, and I guessed on the last question with an answer I hope sounded at least a little reasonable.

Hermione left early since she finished before anyone else in class.. Next period was my quidditch practice. Ron, Harry, and I were walking to the field.

"Did you see Snape? He was so close to me I could smell his bad breath." I said, and the boys laughed. "Maybe he should keep his big nose out of other peoples buis-" We turned a corner and Snape was standing right there, his eyes were angry and lips at straight as my wand.

"Detention tonight Miss Woods. You'll be having it with Mr. Hagrid." He looked at me once more and turned quickly, making a breeze that blew my hair. What is this? My third detention? I must be getting less sneaky as I age.

The weather forecast for tonight was windy and rainy. Still, I had to serve detention. I put on my warmest coat and huge black boots, which I borrowed from Ron. Hagrid and I met at his hut, no one else was serving detention tonight. Fang, Hagrids dog was going with us. What exactly were we going to do? I had no idea.

"You best stay by me Alex." Hagrid said. I nodded my head. My arm was already tired from holding the lantern in front of me, while we hiked through the forest. Hagrid was holding a basket which was to hold some weird-ass plant for Herbology. He told me the name, but I'm not good with names.

Basically, all I was needed for was to hold up the lantern. The forest was pitch black. If I put out my lantern, I would be blind.

Fang was smelling the ground, while I was watching his nose crunch up from sniffing. Behind a bush I saw an image of what looked to be a unicorn, or maybe just a white sentar? My imagination?

"Hagrid did you see that?!" I pointed over towards the bush.

"Afraid not." he leaned over to look at the ground. "Hey, look here. I found 'em." I placed the lantern on the floor next to the plant which looked almost exactly like aloe. My peripheral vision caught a glimpse of a white flash. My head snapped towards the white and I saw it again, but clearly. A unicorn was staring right at me. Speechless, I walked over to it, but it disappeared. Then reappeared a couple yards away.

My mind was delusional, a grey cloud surrounded the unicorn. The grey cloud then became grey smoke and grew bigger and bigger. In seconds I was engulfed in smoke, coughing, and choking. My eyes were burning, I was blind. An array of hisses surrounded me. Red circles formed in front of me by the dozens and I realized I had my eyesight back. Running was my first instinct, but my feet wouldn't move… My feet wouldn't move, but my mouth could.

With the deepest breath I wailed. Right the second the first noise came out of my mouth a hairy varmint assailed me. There was a sharp discomfort in my neck. My feet were now stomping on the ground, trying to keep my balance with these vermins on myself. The smoke cleared from all my moving around. The things with the red eyes were not scorpions, but spiders. One's just like in my second year at Hogwarts.

"Hagrid! Hel-" Before I could spurt out another word the sharp spike of the spiders fang dragged across my face.

"Alexandra! Where ar' ya?" Despite the hissing and screeching of the spiders, I could still hear Hagrids booming voice echo through the forest.

"Over here!" I had trouble talking. The spider tore through my bottom lip, I could feel it forming back together. I could feel every part of my body weave back together where the spiders had tore at. My balance was fading and I couldn't hold the weight of the arachnids. The spiders were now tearing at my back because when I fell, I fell flat on my face.

"Wha- What er' you doing!" Hagrid yelled at the spiders. He managed to shoo them away without any trouble. Emmense pain and relief soared through me as Hagrid lifted me up off the leafy, dirt ground.

"I got ya'. Let'me just bring you back to yer common room eh?"

I mumbled out a "Mmhmm." My eyes closed as Hagrid carried me throughout the forest, up the hill, and to Hogwarts castle. There was no use to bring me to Madam Pomfrey, I was already healed. A monstrous headache was overwhelming me. Bad fortune was submerging me every turn I took. But I'm starting to think luck wasn't playing a part in this...

The bird outside my window was pecking away at the stone. Twenty minutes before I must get ready for school. I could squeeze a last little nap before it's time to get up, but that consistent knocking knocking knocking is maddening to me. I crunch the end of my blanket till my knuckles get white. The minutes could not wait, so I ready myself for the day.

This mirror I'm looking in, the figure looks like me, but more… torn. I had a bite mark on the right side of my neck, scars on my hands and arms… And on my face the scar reached from the corner of my right brow, to the edge of my chin on the left. My wand was lying on my dresser, where I left it last night. I held it in my hand and waved it across my face, twice, three time… and nothing!. _My Glamour isn't working._

**Draco's POV**

There are way more fish in the sea, I thought as Pansy sat next to me for breakfast. Despite being a girl, she eats like a hog… oblivious to the people around her, most of which are men who are watching her eat. Is this the type of lady I'll be stuck with? Pray to God it's not. As I reach to grab my spoon, the mark starts itching- meticulously, I scratched it. That triggered my mark to burn. In one spot on my arm, the blood was boiling. I look to see if any other of my peers were in discomfort. Instead, I saw all their heads gyrate to the entryway of the Great Hall.

None other than Alex Woods was walking down the aisle to her Gryffindor table. A horrible gash sprawled out on her face, it wasn't so bad to get ranked as a defacement.. Her neck was somewhat hidden by her red and gold scarf… but her white dress shirt was unbuttoned on the top exhibiting her… _Snap out of it Draco._ I mentally slapped myself for thinking that way about a Gryffindor, I would have to scold myself if she was less than a pureblood.

"What happened to Goldilocks?" Theodore Knot said mentioning to her long strawberry blonde hair.

"Probably got tangled up with Hagrid last night on her detention trip." Goyle joked. My mind jeered at the thought of that, and also winced. Anyone would want to get tangled up with Alexandra Woods. Her personality balanced between an extrovert and introvert, and was a fire-cracker none the less. People tend to think why she wasn't sorted into Slytherin, but only those who've got to watch her know what she is really like. A proud, loyal witch whose unassertive about this gift she has.

Alex sat down next to her Gryffindor chumps, looking mildly tired and angry. Someone didn't wake up on the right side of the bed today.

**Alex's POV**

_My head hurts. The Dark Arts class is boring. I have a quill in my hand. My hand isn't writing anything. There is a blank sheet of parchment on the desk in front of me. Why aren't I writing anything? What is this essay even about?_

I look up to the chalkboard to find the theme written on it. Would you like to pursue a career in the dark arts? Why or why not?

I dip my quill in ink and gently slide the point across the paper…

_A bird died this morning. I ought to know, because I killed it._

I was pushing the point of the quill down so hard, it was ripping through the parchment. The letters were smeared a bit, making it somewhat unclear as to what it actually said.

_I am a murderer._


	8. Chapter 8: Demented

Chapter 7

Demented

_(Third Person)_

The Malfoy Manor was eerie and unrelenting. Death Eaters surrounded a long table, with Nagini slithering around on it. Snape was seated diagonal of Voldemort and across from the Malfoy's. The room was quiet, the death eaters were waiting for even a sound to escape from Voldemorts mouth. Their hands were folded on the table, eyes wide as Voldemort leaned forward.

"I have gathered you today to… _fill_ you in on our progressing mission." Voldemort's voice filled the room. "Alexandra Woods." He stopped for a second and looked everyone in the eye, which it almost seemed all at once. "She has been successfully possessed."

His minions cheered and clapped while Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa remained still.

"She will be my first attempt to kill Harry Potter, and this _will_ succeed… _won't it_ Severus?"

"Of course, my lord." He showed no emotion. He was in fact, the person who set Alex out into the woods by giving her detention. Those spiders were possessed by Snape, to do the same to Alex which he did to them. Right at this moment Alexandra is a demented, unbalanced, witch, who is ready to become unhinged. At any moment she could rampage her common room, dorm room, and cause a massacre.

Voldemort showed his yellow teeth in a half-smile. "Great Severus, brilliant."

But Snape knew he wouldn't let Alex become a murderer. This was a choice he would have not done unless it was with Alex Woods, he knew she could handle the possession and the neurotic state of mind.

"If this plan fails… We shall eliminate Alex Woods. Without her being under the possession of me, she is a dangerous hazard to my plan."

Alex's POV

I had the resemblance of a human being, of myself. Skin, eyes, the same blonde hair. I could peel everything off and still be Alex Woods. All the sorrow, regret, and compassion has left me and I am filled with the absolute uncontrollable truth that I am a vicious psycho. The conscience I had is gone- I want nothing to do with the love I use to bear and the friends I use to love. Everything is useless. My eyes can see the appearance of people, and thoughts they portray through their eyes. Everyone is a murderer deep inside- they want to inflict pain on the ones who have imposed the slightest discomfort upon them.

This steel knife in my hand isn't meant to kill anyone. I am walking down the hall, not to murder, but for justice and loyalty. Harry Potter must die. Not for the fun of killing because that isn't what he told me to do. Although I find amusement and pleasure out of it- it is for justice.

A loud hissing echoes through my ear. _Worthless, stupid…_ My thoughts are harassing me. The thoughts of Voldemort are intimidating me. The strength I have is unstoppable. He is just the only one to notice it and take action.

Harry's common room isn't too far away, in just a couple minutes my mission will be fulfilled. I swirl the knife around in my hand, scraping it every time the knife swings and hits my palm. The stairs to the Gryffindor common room are only inches away, and the password is Chocolate Frogs… very obvious.

"Alex?" The sound of my name stops me. "Alexandra, what are you doing?" Footsteps come up behind me.

"Headmaster," I turn around. "Nice to see you on this beautiful evening." I smile, hiding the knife behind my back.

"You should get back to your common room, Miss Woods. Wouldn't want to miss any sleep tonight since I believe you have a big quiz in Herbology tomorrow." Dumbledore looked at me with his glasses at the tip of his nose. "Here, let me escort you."

Dumbledore walked in the opposite direction of Harry's common room- I followed. I'd done it, I'd blown my cover. Voldemorts thoughts stopped echoing through my head and my mind was filled with anger and disappointment. I should kill the old bastard while I have a chance. My boots clattered on the hard floor. I slipped the knife inside my boot just as we reached my common room door.

Dumbledore muttered the password. He stepped into the common room. Draco was lounging on the sofa reading the daily prophet.

"Mr. Malfoy." The headmaster coughed. Draco shot up, startled. "Please make sure Miss Woods doesn't leave this common room." My eyes rolled… He caught onto me. Aurors are now on their way to arrest me. Should I be frightened of the Ministry or Voldemort?

"Yes, of course sir." Draco smirked, maybe because he had an order to imprison me to this room. He has to _watch me_ until I burro up in my room- on second thought, that sounds like a good idea to do right now. I nod my head to the Headmaster and shuffle to my room. I slam the door shut and lock it. Murmurs were coming through my door. Draco and Dumbledore were talking- then I heard my door unlock. Draco steps in my room. I look out to the common room and see it free of a certain bearded man.

"I have to watch over you for the night." He sat on the foot of my bed while I slipped off my boots, carefully laying the knife on my nightstand. "You know it's not smart to be carrying that thing around." He said.

"Yes, and it's very dangerous too. But who knows, you might run into someone you just want to… jab." I looked at him.

"Then jab me if you want to. Preferably my left arm."

"No-" I walked over to Draco, standing right in front of him. "It's not you."

"Who is it, then?"

"Like hell I'm going to tell you." I leaned forward, making my face only centimeters from Draco's. His face was inexpressive, but his eyes were filled with curiosity . "Go ahead, watch after me. Just- don't peak while I'm naked."


	9. Chapter 9: An Angel On The Other

Chapter 8

An Angel on The Other

Water was running down my spine and the hot water was crashing onto my face. _Scrub all the grime and dirt off myself. Scrub all the adamant thoughts from my mind._ I reached for the shampoo and then sprawled it all over my hair, scratching and scratching. My nails almost tore a hole in my scalp. T_hese nails need to tear at Harry Potter's big head. _The voice in my head is talking to me again. All he needs is one drink of poison. One stab to the heart. A slit of the throat.

But no, Harry is my friend. Since first year he was always the most decent man at Hogwarts. I couldn't be doing this to myself. _I am still here._ My conscience was breaking through the barriers. Good morals filled my brain and yet, I still wanted to harm the boy.

Two consciences were talking at once. A devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. The devil is persuasive, but the angel had this pleasant voice which made me fall in love for just a second. The two opposites started yelling at each other, everything was so loud…. I covered my ears and soon realized it was me who was screaming.

My fist clenched into a ball. Anger turned to rage and I didn't care if I hurt the angel on my shoulder. With an unbelievable force, I swung my hand to hit the tile wall in front of me. There was a clattering smash. The force of the punch made me fall backwards, into the curtains, getting tangled up in them on the bathtub floor. The water was still running, and I was still screaming.

Draco's POV

A violent screech came from the Alex's bedroom. The book I was reading dropped to the floor, and I rushed in her room. The bathroom door was closed and also locked.

"Alex?..." There was so reply, only screaming. I used my shoulder to try and break the door down, when all else failed I kicked it open…. There she was, laying on the ground naked, wrapped up in a shower curtain. I jumped into the bathtub, turning the water off- and getting drenched in the process. The handle to the tub was much more harder to turn off than I expected.

"What happened? What is _wrong_ with you?!" The tile shards were everywhere- they were soaked with blood. "Grab my hand," I realized her arms were enclosed in the curtain. "Nevermind." Instead of screaming, she was now panting. I was afraid if she had asthma or not.

My hundred dollar shoes and clothes were getting drenched in water, just because of this girl. Nonetheless, she was obviously severely messed up. I picked her up with the curtain still wrapped around her, hauled her to her room and heaved her onto the bed.

Quickly, I was rummaging through her dresser drawers trying to find some clothes. Going through a ladies drawers… A guys dream right? I found a quite large white t-shirt and some of Alex's undergarments. There were other more mature solutions, but I like my choice.

I slipped the t shirt over her head and she managed to get her arms through the holes. She would shake, almost like a seizure overcame her. Her wet body made her nipples show through the white shirt-a surge of lust hit my gut. I handed her the lingerie, hoping she could put it on herself. For a brief moment I turned around and as I turned back she had managed to slip some underwear on.

There she was shivering on the bed, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Whats happening? Tell me the truth!" I shook her. She cried out and I immediately regretted shaking her.

"Why is he making me do this?" She speaks bearly.

"Who?" I kneel down so my face is equal to hers.

"Him." Alex pointed to my arm. My sleeve was rolled up, revealing my dark mark… Lord Voldemort. He had been doing this to her.

"I feel this way…" She choked. "I am this repulsive monstrosity." Her hands come up to cover her face and she began to whisper into them. The mumbling became low… then raised. Her facial expression changed from worried to wrath.

"Must kill Harry Potter."

"Pshh, got nothing against that." I chuckled. Alex looked up to me with her beatty eyes.

"But I don't want to kill Harry Potter." Suddenly, her head fell and I thought she had passed out. I moved the wet hair from her face. Slowly, I opened her eye lid with my finger revealing yellow eyes. Yellow? I'm sure she had green… _Voldemort._

"Wake up!" I slapped her across the face. "Wake up you broad!" Alex's arm shot out to grab mine in the process of me hitting her again.

"Never do that again." Her green eyes were back.

"We've got to get you chained up. I'll soundproof the walls." I was rummaging through my stuff, knowing I had shackles somewhere in my trunk. A mans gotta have some fun, right?

"I don't understand. What are you doing?"

"Voldemort has put you under a very powerful, rare spell. Almost no other wizard outside the Death Eaters knows about it. Hell, we practically invented it. Thankfully, I know a spell… a long spell… that will hopefully end your possession. Ah, here we are!" I pulled out my shackles..

"And after you'll bang me right?" She smirked. As a thing I do on occasion, now I know why people find it somewhat annoying. I moved my desk chair in the middle of the room. Alex willfully sat down and rested her arms on the armrests. I chained her up, and enchanted the walls.

"This process will not be nice."

"I'm not afraid of pain." She snarked.

"You don't fear it, but that doesn't make it hurt any less." She grew silent, realizing I was right. I opened up a notebook I keep of certain dark magic I hear in Death Eater meetings. The page with the reverse possession spell was messy because I couldn't keep up with all the latin. It was a paragraph full of gibberish I did not understand, nor wanted to understand.

"Lets begin, shall we?..." No answer. Alright. "Sit per te abduceret. Si scopula in carne vestra-" I stumbled on my words. "...et mundabunt illud, et per se est nuntius temporis antiqui. Incidi veneno tollere carnes et cruda."

It was then when Alex started screaming. The chains were grinding against the wood of the chair. I wondered if they could even restrain her.

"STOP!... _Oh God, stop_!" She yelled._ Ignore the pleas, Draco. Keep reading._

" Protinus in cerebro qui sunt intus in terrore, et dimittere. Angelus et anima scelerisque diabolus si dilectionem complectitur. Lunae in oculis conspici angelus in ignis. Ille liber sis." I took in a deep breath. Alex was still screaming out in pain. The spell was cleansing her. Dark magic was cleansing her of darker magic. The intense pain would continue for an hour… maybe more.

The hours passed and when I looked at the clock it was 3:00 in the morning. We started this adventure at 8:00 at night. Alex's screaming turned into moaning, then the moaning decreased into panting. When her breath was back to normal… I unchained her… But she didn't move. Her head just hung there, with her eyes closed.

I slapped her… once again. She isn't afraid of pain right? To my surprise she didn't punch me in the face. She moved her head up slowly and looked me in the eye. A bit of gratitude was in her face… Alex was just too awkward to admit it.

"So, how do you feel?" I asked. She looked at me with a puzzled look.

"I need something…"

"What?"

"_You._" Alex reached up and grabbed my tie, bringing my face down to hers. Her lips smashed on mine… but I did not resist. It was warm, it was consuming… and I wanted more.


	10. Chapter 10: Saved By Killing

Chapter 9

Saved By Killing

Without knowing what I was doing, I pulled away with slight ergency. Alex was being irrational. She was in a desperate state of mind and as much as I want to, I couldn't take advantage of a woman. She looked at me in the eye and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so sorry! I am so sorry…" She muttered through her hands. "I've been a horrible person- a very horrible person, haven't I?"

"Oh, you've been more than that." I sat on my bed.

"I'd like to thank you for putting my pieces back together." She actually had a tone of gratitude in her eyes.

"So that's what that was. A thank you…?" I said mentioning to the kiss.

"That.." She crossed her arms. "That was desperation- it was… I don't know. I basically went weeks with my soul being attached on a chain to 'You know who' himself. There was no love and compassion in my vessel… why don't I have any pants on?"

"Didn't have any time. You were about to claw your bloody eyes out." I had a feeling she didn't believe me. "Now, if you'd excuse me I have a book to finish."

Alex's POV

Days after the incident, it seemed everything went back to how it was. No more suspicion from any of the professors or from the students. And Harry was still asking me about the Death Eaters plan. _Have you asked Draco yet? Is he seeming a little out of touch with reality? _Draco has been always out of touch with reality since the first day of this year. Or maybe he is in touch with it, but a different reality. Many people who attend Hogwarts only the have to worry about if their essays have a decent thesis statement or not.

Not people like us.

I had a free period which I usually spend on the bridge leading off into the forest. It was creaky, but the thought that it maybe could collapse any second was comforting in some despicable way. There is a rose bush off where the forest meets grassland- it has orange flowers. I look off into the distance at it, but a black figure catches my eye instead. Eyes flash from it and I absolutely know it's an imposter. The choice of ducking and hiding was useless since I'm positive he's already spotted me. He was staring at me this whole time.

I ran across the bridge, each board of wood creaking as I step on it. As the bridge becomes smaller and the man becomes bigger, he pulls out a wand… but I kept running.

"Stop! Right there honey…." He said. His arm was behind a tree. The man had dark blonde hair, almost like a rusty gold chain. He was wearing all black with grey boots that reached his knees. But it wasn't his attire I really noticed. On his left hand he had a wedding ring. I took one more step and my foot snapped a branch making myself and the man jump. With the arm he had behind the tree he pulled out a little girl. It was a Hogwarts student. She looked much like myself when I was in first year- blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh come on, just let her go." My voice was annoyed. It was a predictable move, but it always worked- in movies.

"Sure." He threw her on the ground. "Stay down!" She yelped. The young girl was on her hands and knees, her face to the ground.

"What do you want, exactly? I don't have any money." I'm sure that wasn't what he wanted though.

"Don't you know sweetie?" He stepped forward. "Lord Voldemort's got an asking price for you. We bring you to him, he gives us fifty thousand pounds. The perks of being a Death Eater." He smirks like he's got the money already.

"It's not like Voldemort to give out money…" I stop and catch my breath. "He's playing you guys." I said hoping he'd believe me.

"No!" The Death Eater turned his wand on the girl and fired. A blue shot came out and before he could conjure another, I pulled out my wand.

"Stupefy!" The blue light hit his chest, sending him back towards a tree, hitting it hard. Bursts of sobs were coming from the little girl. I ran over to her, it was just a stunning spell, but for a first year it definitely hurts ten times worse.

"Are you okay, come on stand up…" I tried pulling her up before the Death Eater regained himself. But she just sobbed and fell to the floor. My hands were shaking and not because I was afraid, no it was from the guilt. I turned back around heading towards the Death Eater, but before I could reach him he pulled out his wand.

"Crucio!" The green light blared out his the top of his wand and went past me, hitting the girl. Her screams were so loud I was wondering why no one has even come out and checked on what was happening.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled. His wand flew out of his hand. "Stupefy!" He was unconscious against the tree. But I wasn't done. I lifted him up by his collar and looked at his face. The sight of him and the sounds of a child screaming got me so enraged. With one hand I held him up and the other connected with his nose. While he was falling back to the ground I kneed him in the chin.

The Death Eater flew back from the force of my knee. His head propelled back and hit a nub of the tree that was sticking out. Blood rushed from his nose and the back of his head. He collapsed on the dirt below the tree. His eyes opened and he started right at me. It felt like minutes passed by and he didn't even blink. The man coughed and blood spit out of his mouth. It was silent, the girl stopped crying and yelling. All that was left was the gasping breaths of the Death Eater.

Soon his eyes gradually rolled back into his head. "No! No…" I slapped his face trying to revive him. His breath became even more uneasy and within a few second it stopped altogether.

I ran my hands through my hair, my fingers getting tangled in knots. My fingers which had blood on them were now in my hair.

I pulled away from the man, took his wand… and saw his ring. There was a panting behind me. I lifted myself from the ground and turned around to the blonde girl. Her eyes were wide and she was looking at the body I had just killed. This first year had just witnessed me murder a man. A bad man, but he was still a living soul.

"Come on, lets go." I stuck the wand in my back pocket and clutched mine in hand.

While walking back to the castle the girl muttered to me, "The bad man is dead. Miss, you saved me. Thank you." Saved. Is that the word? I am not a hero.

"You're welcome."


	11. Chapter 11: This Is A Trap

_Chapter 10_

_ This Is A Trap_

After I had dropped the blonde girl off to her dorms I ran back to mine. I begged her not to tell anyone and she questioned me. "Why would you want to not tell?" She asked me thinking I should boast about my kill. The answer eluded me so I left her.

My dream is to become a warrior. Fearless, brave, and selfless. Was I a coward for accepting my rage and beating the Death Eater to death? Or should I blame the nub on the tree? If the nub wasn't there he wouldn't have hit his head, thus this guilt wouldn't be in me, but maybe in him.

But as I've matured I have learned that is vacuous to put blame on a small thing such as a tree nub because I can't accept the thought that what I've done is wrong.

The stairs to my dorm always made me feel more sad than I already am. All that walking just to get home. As I walked, I heard a pair of feet following me. My instinct and worry caused my legs to move faster. I was clearing two steps with each stride I took.

I couldn't hear my thoughts over the panting of my breath. The footsteps sped up. I reached the door and whispered the password; when I got in I held it shut. There was a violent knock at the door.

"Woods! What are you doing- let me in you bloody lunatic!" My hands lifted from the door and I let him in.

"Damnit Malfoy." I said.

"Damnit _Malfoy_? You're the one locking me out of _my _room." He stared at the door, "Why is there blood?" He pointed. No use of hiding my hands so I showed them to him. Draco took my hands and flipped them to either side, examining them.

"I- I scraped myself on a picture frame but it's all healed now." I laughed awkwardly. "No harm done." Blood rushed to my cheeks.

"You're lying." He got closer. His eyes are grey. Like the sky before a storm.

"No, I'm not-"

"Why is there blood _only_ on your hands?" He raised his brow.

"I-"

"I can spot a sodding liar when there is one. What did you do." It was more of a command than a question. He was angry with curiosity. Truthfully, I did not have to tell him nothing. Now, he wanted to know everything I did. There was a point in my life where Draco Malfoy didn't want anything to do with my Gryffindor arse.

"You'll be mad…" I looked at him and he didn't break eye contact. So, I continued. "I know you're one of them." My mind flashed back to the shower and seeing his dark mark. I clenched my teeth together. "And… I killed one." I felt the wand push against my back and pulled it out. "I'm sorry if you knew him." I handed him the wand.

Draco inspected it like it was a piece of a rare artifact. Then he threw it on the ground. "I did know him, but he held no significance to me or my family." Silence enveloped the room, but I had to leave before he asked anymore questions. Why should I apologize for killing a Death Eater? I wouldn't. But I did.

"Sorry… Again." I couldn't tell if Draco was angry, confused or happy. The thought of going to my room and sleeping in my own bed frightened me. A familiar place is not what I want right now, but my feet moved towards my door.

"You are in even more deep with him now." He spoke and I turned around. As he walked towards me he said, "And you know I won't always be there to save your sorry arse every time you get blood on your hands. "

"Never asked you to." As I talked his eyes never left mine. I swallow hard. His face inched towards mine and his fingers gripped around my chin.

"I know you're too stubborn to ask for much needed help." I shiver from his touch. It was cold, but in a way, warming. My body was tense and Draco's eyes moved from mine, to my nose, then my lips. I look to his.

"Do you need help?" The famous smirk he wears is now planted on his face.

"Yes." I breathed.

His grip tightened around my chin as he pressed his mouth to mine. His lips fit into mine so comfortably. This made me horrified and intimidated when I was supposed to be fearless.

The fireplace crackled and I wanted to slap Draco for leaving it on, but I can't. His hands move down to the small of my back and I pushed myself forward against his large frame. My hands traced the muscles on his back and I latch around him like a vice. Our breathing intensifies as we both press ourselves together somehow trying to make each other as close as possible.

Draco grabs my leg and pulls it up against his hip. He runs his hands up my thigh and I want to know the feeling of him touching my bare skin rather than my jeans. I push him towards the couch and our mouths pull apart. We were staring at each other with lust in our eyes. He pulls from me, loosens his tie and slips it over his head. The tie falls to the floor. I am watching every movement, every muscle he strains. Then he walks away. Towards his room without no other word.

His door slams behind him and I felt bereaved. For a moment I stared and a laugh escaped from my mouth. I can't believe I've been pulled into his grasp like all the Slytherin girls. Was I losing my moral compass that I've always loved myself of having? Right now it's pointed south. Everything that happens between Draco and I can only lead downhill.

After my fourth muffin I was wondering why the trio wasn't asking about my whereabouts for the last couple of days. Surely, Harry was just giving me much needed space to figure if Draco was indeed a Death Eater or not. While I know the answer I would never give him away. It would spread all across the school. The rumor was already there, but it would be a sure thing. He would have to leave Hogwarts and I do not think I want that.

Ron was stuffing english muffins with eggs down his throat while Harry was playing with the yolk with his fork.. He was anxious and it was certainly better to lie than to tell the truth.

"Harry, I have been trying to peak a look at Malfoy's arm. But he won't even let me look at him. That bloke is in his room all the time with all the lights off." I speak up. "He won't talk to me." I finished.

"I understand." Harry sighed. "You've done enough and I appreciate you bending your back for me…" He was thinking about asking me something, but Hermione interrupted.

"Alex, where have you been!?" She said rather harshly. After a breath she lowered her tone. "We've been worried sick about you and being in that common room with Malfoy makes me even more unnerved. So tell me honestly, what are you up to?"

I spent no time thinking up an answer.

"I was embarrassed to tell you guys…" I made heat flush to my cheeks. "All week I've been in my room sick as a dog. I made visits to Madam Pomfrey and she told me it was the stomach flu." I frowned and bowed my head towards the table.

"Yeah, Fred and George had something like that. Horrible sight." Ron shivered. Hermione's face remained tense, but then relaxed. I knew she didn't believe me. Lying gave me a pain in my stomach because I knew it could never turn out right. When the war starts and people find out, who knows if they will trust me. After all, I've lied to them for six years.

I looked across the tables over to the Slytherins. Have I been sorted into the wrong house?

While I was spreading jelly onto my toast Dean Thomas came and sat on the left of me and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Alex, I saw you walking with Dumbledore the other day. What was happenin'?" Why were people asking so many questions? Almost the whole table stared at me like they were listening to every conversation. Like my life was a tv show and they wanted to know what happened behind the scene.

"It was just head girl stuff noth-" Everyones eyes went above my head. When I turned around, Draco was standing behind me.

"Snape has called us to address and issue. Get up, lets go." He said rather urgently. His scowl was plastered on his face and I damn well knew he didn't want to be over here. I stood up and grabbed my book bag. Draco pulled my arm as we walked away.

"Hey! Don't touch her like that!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, shut up Weaslebee." Draco tightened his grip. As we exited the Great Hall, Draco took a sharp turn down a hallway and then another. With his free hand he pushed open a door and practically threw me into the room. It was a dark classroom and by the looks of it, it hadn't been used in years. Spider webs stretched across the corners of the ceiling and the chairs were on the desks.

"You can't tell them. They'll just spark the god damned war. Trust me you've got to keep this a secret. Plus when you start telling people, gossip spreads."

"Hold on one second, I _can't_ trust you. Thats like blasphemy to Gryffindor. You are not a trustworthy person, Malfoy." He didn't move a muscle or change his expression, like he knew I was right.

"Perhaps not, but what if I'm right? I am most of the time anyways." Bigot. Always thinking he was right. No one is always right, that wouldn't be humanly. He was smirking- he was almost laughing because he could see my face get red with anger.

"You know what?!" I paced around the room.

"What." Draco laughed.

"I hate you, Malfoy. This is a trap, like it always is. Why should I talk to you. I'm avoiding and lying to my friends to protect a Death Eater for Jesus sakes! I absolutly hate you."

"Funny, you didn't seem to hate me last night."

I gasped and lunged towards him. With the palms of my hands, I beat on his chest. Draco clutched both by wrists and brought them to his chest.

"This is a trap!" I yelled. But Draco's face turned into a scowl. He let go of my wrists and stepped back from me.

"You come find me when you're done fighting yourself." And he left the room.


	12. Chapter 12: Pick Up

_Chapter 11_

_Pick Up_

At the Weasley's house I always seem to feel tense because I am a guest at someone's home, which is _filled _with people. And yet I feel at peace with no one but us around in miles. But here it seems all Harry and Arthur talk about is Voldemort and Draco. They act as if I can't hear them, but I can. My hearing is more sensitive than normal wizards because of my- condition.

My parents wouldn't let me visit them while they were in America. It let me down somewhat. I miss spending winters in California because it really didn't feel like winter at all. Not that I love to spend time with the Weasley's, I just feel of nuisance.

We were at the dinner table, passing along the mashed potatoes, turkey, yams and vegetables. Ginny was next to me looking at a wedding magazine she took from the train station and it looked like Tonks was peaking at it also. I was trying to keep up with all the conversations at the table.

"And- and then, you won't even guess what in Merlin's name happened!" Arthur said rather enthusiastically. "When I opened the can of soup, little springs in all different colors popped out!" Him and the others hysterically laughed. Mr. Weasley and his muggle stories seemed to perk up the atmosphere.

"Hey Alex," Ginny said. "What do you think of this dress?" She smiled as she pointed to a fluffy dress with shiny rhinestones. It was too big and wouldn't fit Ginny's small figure well. Plus the sparkles wouldn't look good on her at all. She needed something more sheek and elegant, not fairy like.

"I love it, especially the rhinestones." I said grinning. Ginny looked pleased and turned the page. My eye caught an all lace dress with sleeves that hang off the shoulders. The lady in the gown looked so happy to be posing for that picture. Even though it is a picture and her happy emotions might have been plastered on her face by force- it made me smile.

Suppose I stood up right now and told everyone everything I know. Told them my origin story, what You-Know-Who wants to do with me, and that Draco is the only person who knows all this. Would I get scolded by my best friends and their families or be spared? Both choices will never be put into play. I will never tell them the whole story. But the most unfortunate part to them would be my relationship with Draco.

Later that night after Christmas Eve dinner, I was lying on my small bed sat next to Ginny's, twirling my wand above my head looking at the fine detail that went into it. It was light brown with roses carved into it, it covered the wand with art.

I closed my eyes, forcing myself to go to sleep. I rested my hands on my stomach, counted to fifty, then backwards again to zero. After a few times I drifted into a light sleep. My mind was in a dark abyss and I could see a grey figure standing a few yards away from myself. The ground shook and plants grew out from the stone floor I was standing on, twisting around my feet. I squinted hard as my body flew to the ground face first. I could feel and hear the bones in my jaw break and could taste the copper blood in my mouth. I wanted to know who the figure was. My body lurched forward, but a foot pressed against my back and crushed it. The cries from my mouth were so loud they hurt my ears. For minutes I laid there hoping my back would piece itself together, but it never did. Just as I was about to see my back crushers identity there was a big crash.

My eyes shot open from the dream. Ginny was shaking me, yelling. She pulled me up from my bed and I stumbled forward. The ground was shaking. There was screaming outside, then another jolt hit and I crashed into a nearby cabinet, it was unbalanced by the shakes and toppled over on me. My legs were caught under the heavy wooden cabinet, smashing my bones and cutting off my blood supply.

"Get out of here!" I yelled to Ginny.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" She shouted back as she ran towards me.

"Please trust me in saying this, I will be fine! Now get your ass out of here before the whole house collapses!" I cringe at the cabinet smashing my thighs.

She nodded and ran. I watched her until she disappeared from sight.

I tried to push myself, but the cabinet was too heavy. My head fell to the ground and I rested. The air was becoming grey and I could smell smoke. As I inhaled, the smoke filled my airway making me have a coughing fit. A thought filled my mind- what will the damage be this time? Nine years ago I was at a resort in America. Below our room there was a pool. Mother always slipped on my life vest before I went swimming. One afternoon I was naive and thought I could swim in the deep end without any support. Story short, I ended up drowning. No one noticed I drowned until they saw me floating unconscious near the bottom of the pool.

I was hospitalized for two weeks. It took two weeks for me to heal. As the years passed I understood my vital organs take longer to heal- such as lungs.

The fire was slowly moving into the room. With my hands I grabbed the beds leg support, and tried to pull myself out- no luck. Black clouded the corners of my eyes and then I felt nothing.

_Draco's POV_

The Death Eaters were surrounding the muggle lovers house. They were setting it on fire and every room imaginable was probably incarcerated now. A spring of attainment struck me, then it immediately was followed by remorse. I look around for Alex, knowing she was over for this Christmas break. I apparate into a house room which was not entirely engulfed yet. My foot caught on something that almost makes me trip over. I look down and see blonde hair and a slim body being smashed by a cabinet.

"Oh Merlin." I kneel down beside her and brushed the hair out of her face. "Wake up." I shook her. There was no response. I drawed my wand and pointed it at the cabinet. With one whisk it flew back and hit the wall, the wood splintering into pieces. Briskly I slid my wand back into my coat pocket and hoisted Alex up on my shoulder. Before any other Death Eaters could see me, I apparated back to the manor.

I arrived in the ballroom of the my manor. It was quiet, but then I heard a click of shoes coming towards me.

"Heavens sake Draco! Who is that and what is wrong with the poor girl?" My mother trailed behind me and lifted up Alex's head, her motherly instinct kicking in instantly. Her hands shook while checking Alex's eyes and feeling her pulse.

"Mother she will be alright. I just need a place to keep her, at least until the train ride back to Hogwarts." I pleaded.

"Yes, yes Draco alright, but you did not answer my first question. Who is she?" She asked.

"This-" I stopped for a moment and thought of what I was going to do. But I cringe at the thought of my mother betraying me and confessing to The Dark Lord that we have Alex. Then I thought, why wouldn't I?

"This is Alexandra Woods."

Mother took a second glance at the girl on my back. She did not have the look of a surprised woman, but a frightened one.

"You must keep her upstairs." She walked and waved me to follow. "If she dare come down I can't promise she will not be seen by our visitors." We walked up the marble staircase leading to the second floor, when we got to the top there was a long hallway of doors. All of which are never used except for my room on the very end- the master bedroom.

"The third door on the left, Draco." Mother said.

I opened the door to reveal a room painted grey with a four poster canopy bed, a full dresser, a mirror, and a bathroom equipped with a nice bathtub. Alex was starting to stir in my arms, so I laid her down on the four poster bed.

"May I speak to you outside, son." She commanded. We exited the room and shut the door.

"Why have you brought her here? This could be dangerous to you and our family!"

"I am aware, but have you forgotten the outcome of _him _imprisoning her?" I speak of Voldemort. "I'll become his rat! A test subject and I would hope to God you will help me _not _become one." I was panting, my face was hot. "She!" I roughly pointed to the door. "... is my only hope."

Mothers eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Yelling was not necessarily necessary, but it has become the only way of getting rather important points across.

"Check on her Draco, I'm sure she is awake and waiting for answers." She wiped her runny mascara from the bottom of her eye.

The door creaked while I opened it. Alex was still in the exact position I left her in- her head was rested on a pillow and her hands her to her sides. I sat on the bed and felt her stomach, then her legs. Would she possibly understand me if I tell her the truth? Then again, she hasn't got one drop of trust for me or my family. And how could I constrain her if she tries to escape?

"Why do you always keep showing up in my life?" Alex croaked, her words followed by harsh cough. I looked over to her. She was pale, maybe more than me. When she recovered she spoke again, "Don't you have more important things to do?"

"No." I smirked. "You're my priority at this second in time… It hurts to breathe, does it?" I asked. She sighed. Her breathing sounded like she just smoked three cartons of cigarettes. All she did was nod her head. It was odd, having a conversation with Alex, again. Like we had been chums for a long time. Like I had actually paid attention to her in class and at meal times, maybe even walking through the hallways. This piss off Gryffindor has become the most important person in my life.

"You want to know something, Malfoy?" She propped herself up on the bed frame.

"Not really, but go ahead."

Alex rolled her eyes at me and I felt a bit of relief when she did. She opened her mouth and parted her lips. Nothing escaped her mouth, and her face was turning a dark shade of pink.

"Sometimes-" she spoke. Her face was tense and I could see tears brimming her eyes. "Sometimes I'd rather die than be a burden and I know I am a burden to you. Luckily you won't have to worry because I am not a suicidal maniac." She laughed as tears rolled down her face.

"You have no idea how many days I've spent staring at the common room wall wondering why you take care of me. You've been so good to me Draco, when I've been… fighting myself because I couldn't stand fighting you." Her nose was scarlet red and the veins in her eyes were bright red, making the green of iris stand out.

I was left speechless and it might be from my lack of affections. She has shared with me hers and I have none to give back.

"I'll leave you to rest." I say quickly. "My mother should bring you food in the morning, until then stay in _this _room. If you are absolutely in need of something, my room is the last door to the right." I stood up and faced the door. "Goodnight." I shut the door silently on my way out and thought of what joys are to come tomorrow for Christmas Day.

**Authors Note- My first time talking to you, my beautiful readers. I really hope you enjoy this story, I take a lot of time on it. (Even though there might be a few errors.) All rights goes to JK Rowling of course… the only thing that is mine is Alex. Do you want the story to me more funny or dramatic? (Don't worry I'll get to the romantic later, the chase is always the best.) Feel free to leave reviews. **

**Alright, Shrek is love Shrek is life. Peace and Magic.**


	13. Chapter 13: Remember Me

_Chapter 12_

_Remember Me_

Morning came, and the sun was peaking through the curtains in my room. I woke up with a throbbing headache. When I sat up in my bed, I went lightheaded. My stomach growled, then lurched as I stood up from my bed. Alex is here and it's Christmas. I stumble downstairs in my loose pajama bottoms. Through the ballroom, through the dining room and into the kitchen I went. Bacon and pancakes filled my nostrils which made me think back to the last time I actually had a full breakfast. I can't remember.

"Put on a shirt Draco, we have a guest." Mother said sternly, as she turned around from the counter. Alex was faced towards the stove. She looked back at me, then continued what she was doing. She was wearing one of my mothers old dresses. Something tells me she was forced to wear it. It was tight on the waist and then went out on the hips. Even in that second of glancing back at me I could clearly see the uncomfortableness in her eyes.

I sat down at the kitchen table, ignoring my mothers question. "What is she doing out of her room?" I asked.

"Don't worry Draco, I've closed the manor down for today." She walked over with a plate of pancakes and placed it on the table in front of me. "No one gets in, and _no one_ gets out."

I glance over to the living space which connects to the kitchen. A big tree graces the corner of the room. Two gifts lay under the tree. We have never celebrated Christmas like this before. Not until my father was imprisoned in Azkaban.

Alex walks over with a platter full of different breakfast foods. She looks out of place. Her posture is not the same. She walks with her shoulders back and head up, not freely. She looked absolutely beautiful in that dress, but she didn't feel beautiful.

Mother sat at the table and poured all of us water. This situation was definitely ill-at-ease for me. Breakfast like normal people? It didn't happen that way anymore.

As if everything was ordinary, mother began to start a conversation with Alex. I hurriedly ate my breakfast. I was now angry at my mother for treating Alex like this. Why couldn't she have just left her in her room, locked up?

I hated having Alex here, now I have to look at her and treat her like she is a _guest_.

"Draco!" I snapped out of my thoughts. Mother was trying to get my attention. "I was telling Alex that I will be out tonight and possibly tomorrow. _They're _making me go to London for a meeting."

"That's a little short of notice." I say.

"And what do you need notice for?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders, got up and put my dishes into the sink.

"I'll be in my room." And I left.

_Alex's POV_

Narcissa left a few minutes ago. Always leaving their children at home, Death Eaters. Just like my parents used to unlike Draco, I had older siblings. I was in my room, and I quite liked it here. But I've always had time alone. Time alone is something I don't like anymore. Through the windows, I was gazing through trees, trying to see a monster or a mutant animal. For once I feel safe. Safe, but bored.

I slipped on slippers Mrs. Malfoy kindly loaned to me and quietly exited the room. Down the hall was supposed to be Draco's room. As I walked I saw two big doors, obviously the master bedroom. I turned the door knob and creaked the door open. Unfortunately, the room was empty.

The manor was huge. It had the size of a hotel, but the eeriness of a haunted mansion. I leaned to look down hallways, but didn't see Draco. I walked down the marble floor hallway which ended at a small spiraling staircase. I grasped the handrail and walked up the stairs.

There was no door. The stairs led up to a huge library. It was easily the biggest I've seen. The books stretched from the very bottom of the floor to the tippy top of the ceiling. Chairs and sofas were sprawled all over the place. And a huge window was at the front of the library, letting the light of the moon in. I walked around, admiring the beauty.

"Evening." I heard from behind me. I flinched and turned around. Draco was on the floor with his legs sprawled out, drinking a bottle of firewhisky. His words were slurred.

"Join me, please. Just a night of getting wasted and… getting wasted." His hand motioned to the floor next to him. He throws the bottle up in the air horizontally, so I catch it. I sit next to him, crossing my legs. I chug the bottle, so a nice amount of liquid gives me the chills. I wait a few seconds for the first round to go down and have another big dose of firewhiskey.

"You know you're like a pig left in the rain. Someone's always got to me there to save your fucking arse right?" He snatched the bottle from me. He drank a gulp. I could see the alcohol go down his throat. "Since you're unbreakable, why can't you save yourself… hmm?" He mumbles the last words. He passes the bottle. Spicy alcohol drains down my throat.

"Come on, Malfoy…" I hand the bottle over to him. I feel unbalanced now. "You love it. Love it!" I laugh. "The option is always there. You can always just leave me."

Draco says nothing, he only lets out a hiccup.

Fire reaches my stomach, I flinch. I lean back unto the soft carpet, and roll onto my side. My head reached the colossal bookcase. My hands find the bind of a book and I pull it out.

"Romeo and Juliet." I murmur. My fingers hold the back of the cover, making it flip to the last page. I hold the book above my face and read, "A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardon'd-" I hiccup. "And some punished."

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Draco finished slowly.

I dropped the book on my chest. "Wasn't that just tragically beautiful?" I sigh. "This book is so stupid." I shove it back to it's place in the wall. Every one of these books is like a brick in the wall.

"If I were Romeo," Draco started. "I would walk up to the Montagues and tell them Juliet is mine. Banish me all you want." He laughs. But I scoff in retort.

"You're obviously highly intoxicated because the Draco Malfoy I know would never do that." Draco crawls over to me, lays down and props his head up on his hand, his elbow holding his weight up.

"Well then you don't know me well, love." He smirked.

"Your menacing person is fluctuating. You? A hopeless romantic?" I joked.

"Menacing? You shouldn't be scared of me." He flips over onto me. I smile, feeling his warmth against me. His elbows were on either side of my head. He pushed back the hem of my shirt and drug his fingers along my stomach. His lips slightly touched my collar bone. Draco lifted his head and looked at my lips, then my eyes. They were very hopeless and I thought how the Slytherin Prince, sex god could be so helpless when it came to affection.

He leaned and softly touched his lips onto mine. The kiss deepened when Draco pushed his body closer to mine. Our tongues crashed together. Draco held onto my thigh and pulled it up and over his waist. I wrapped my other leg around also and tightened, grinding my hips against his groin. He groaned. His hands slipped to my shirt and pulled it over my head. Cold hit my core and I shivered. He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt. I started at him, just like any other woman would. His skin was fair and smooth.

When Draco threw his shirt off the ground he dropped back down onto me. Clothes were being pulled off. He had managed to slip of my pants easily, his too. This was very naturally for him, but a mystery to me. I was going along with him, like a dance partner.

"Don't be tense." He said as he slid his hands over my legs. "I'll be gentle." His hand traced around my back, grabbing the clasp of my bra. His face buried in between my breasts. The clasp was free and Draco moved the garment out of the way. Cold fingers brushed up against my breasts. His tongue licked the middle of my chest, to my nipples. The sensation was new, and pleasing. As Draco grinded into me, I could feel his erection growing. I moaned in pleasure, scratching my nails against his back.

Myself getting impatient, I pulled down his boxers. After that, he took of the final piece of my undergarments. We were heavily breathing and naked, in a library. I brought my lips to his and passionately kissed him. The taste of firewhiskey was fresh on his breath and mine as well. He traced his fingers up my arm and to my hand, where he laced his with mine.

Then he sunk into me. A sudden burst of pain shot through my lower abdominals. Our lips separated. I squeezed hard onto Draco's shoulders. He moved at a slow pace, easing himself into me. Soon, the pain turned to satisfaction. I kissed Draco's neck, moved my tongue along his skin, up his chin and to his lips. He bit down on mine and sucked. His movements were getting faster, and my nails were digging more into his back, which is probably bleeding by now.

Draco squeezed my hand and collapsed on me, breathing into my neck. It felt like I was just in an ironman marathon, except my legs weren't the body part which were sore. Draco rolled on his back. I looked at his facial expressions. His mouth was open wide, panting and his eyes were wide staring at the high ceiling. I turned facing him and ran my left hand across his chest, the other one tucked behind my head.

He smiled, wide.

"Happy?" I asked smiling as well.

"More than happy, love." His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me onto his chest. A wave of happiness then coursed through me. "It was great- wonderful, no doubt." His words still slurred. Then a powerful thought hit me, which I think was already running around in my conscience when I first kissed Draco tonight- He won't remember any of it.


	14. Chapter 14: Coward

Chapter 13

_Coward_

Bright light shines on my eyelids, making me see red. I slowly opened them up, weary of this light. I smelt books, I saw books. A horrible sensation hit my head, like a migraine. Then I started to remember. The drinking, the name calling, and the sex. I clutched the blanket over myself, I was now panting heavily. I looked to my right and saw Draco, reading a book, which he put down momentarily to look at me.

The ceiling high above me. "I'm so stupid." I bring my hand to my face and squeeze the bridge of my nose. I've done stupid things like spilling paint on my parents carpet or losing the fifty galleons my dad gave me to buy new shoes, but this exceeds all limits. And he's just sitting there with no emotions at all, reading that book.

"Alcohol tends to bring the stupidity out of people." Draco says. I sit up and try to find my clothes, but all I see is black and grey carpet.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked, trying to act calmly, but a hint of anger comes out in my question.

"They're in the wash." He says nonchalantly.

I shut my eyes. I would've hoped I didn't remember anything, it would spare me the self-disappointment. I have fed the fire, but there had to be a spark.

"I don't even like you." I say silently. Draco was laughing, he threw the book down and it made a loud thump which woke me up fully. "Don't act like you haven't had sex with someone you didn't like." I paused. "- do you remember _anything_?" I asked.

Draco stared at me, then leaned over, "I remember every single moment. And I will absolutely not pardon with you for it."

"Help me understand Draco, I am your 'number one priority', but after you share the littlest emotion you turn into the Slytherin douche bag half the school hates ."

"I don't want you to understand!" He stood up and stepped towards me. He was dressed in his regular attire, but his hair was not as maintained as usual.

"No, please retaliate." I crossed my arms, holding the blanket up.

"If you are captured by the Dark Lord, he will use me as a test subject. He wants to invent a serum to make himself like you, since the first plan didn't work." He was serious. And he was scared for himself.

"Don't worry, he won't be able to get me. You're are perfectly safe because I'm leaving." I grabbed my blanket, wrapped it around myself and stood up. Draco and I came face to face, his fuming with anger and rejection.

"What are you going to wear?" He raised his brow.

"I think your mother left me another dress." I pushed past him, scared I'd be traveling nowhere.

"Thank you for taking the fortune of my life so very seriously. Of course it's not like I have been looking after you night and day. So- goodbye!"

I walked out the library and heard what he said. I thought about what I've said. A lie seeped through my lips and it was that I didn't like him. The most vicious act Draco has done is tell the truth. The most unnerving truth I can tell is that I do like him. I must correct myself over and over. My naivete has hidden my humanity deep in my pockets.

Last night I was aware of what was happening. But I am so ardent for love and my hopelessness, along with Draco's, took over. Although I have left, I am still shaking. We both need space. And although I want to forget, he has found a place in my heart.

Later that night I had sent an owl to Ginny. I had managed to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron. They had nicely loaned me an owl. I wrote to Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_I hope you did what I asked you and didn't worry about where I was. The story is- I managed to get out of the burning house, with a lot effort. Much in my favor, the fireplace was still usable. I took the Floo Network to the Leaky Cauldron, where I have been recuperating. I'd like it if you'd meet me here so I can stay with you and your family until we go back to Hogwarts. _

_Hope you guys are safe. See you soon?_

_- Alexandra _

Ginny and Ron had met me at the Leaky Cauldron later that night. Like I had hoped, Ginny lied for me, not telling them I got trapped under a cabinet or that I had escaped a burning and collapsing house. I hid the fear from my face when going back because I knew Ginny would want answers. Answers that I would tell her. This could go either two ways. She could not freak out and I would have someone to talk to about it. Or she would tell everyone. My mind is predicting the first outcome.

The house was fully intact when I arrived. The glorious wonders of magic, I guess. I was greeted with warm hugs and a cup of hot chocolate. Mrs. Weasley demanded I rest for the weekend, so I would be fresh when we arrived back at Hogwarts.

For the whole weekend I watched the snowfall to the ground, crash against the window, and clump in big piles. It's funny to think that my first year at Hogwarts was the first time I've been in snow. I remember I walked in snow the first time and ate shit.

Ginny came in the door and sat at the edge of my bed. She had a smug smile on her face. And it wouldn't leave.

"If you smile too long your face 'll get stuck like that, forever." I joked, but kept a straight face.

"You seem very much different Alex." She said still smiling.

"And what on earth do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is," She picked her feet up on the bed and crossed them, getting comfortable. "You did it!"

I was shocked. "What- what is 'it' I have no idea what this 'it' is. Stop talking nonsense, Ginny. Maybe you did it. How could you know?" Words were coming out of my mouth rapidly.

"Oh, sush. You've been very secretive lately and I need to know what is happening even if I am the only one who knows." She said.

_Lately. _I think to myself. No, not quite lately.

"First, I'll start with this-" I said, my breath uneasy, but my words stopped and I could not explain it. My mind was blank. So I looked across the room and around to the nightstand next to the bed. I grabbed my wand and whispered a spell. A gash on my forearm formed. Ginny squealed.

"No!" I said. "What did I tell you before? _Don't worry._" Ginny quieted and took my arm in her hand. The skin was quickly growing back together. It was a magic show for her, to me it was like an act in a circus you've seen a million times.

"Impossible." She spoke in awe. "But simply amazing." She ran her finger across the skin which was sliced. Now it was like nothing happened. All was left was a scar which would soon fade away.

"There you have it, the first part of my secret. And the biggest."

"I promise it is locked in a box in my mind. Never to get out." She said seriously. "Now for the next part."

"I'm afraid you won't take this as well as the first. You may even hate me." I picked at my nails, a bad habit I've always wanted to quit.

"Try me." Ginny was confident she'd understand me. But even I don't understand it.

"The last two nights I have been at Malfoy Manor. And for the last four months Draco Malfoy has known about my capabilities. To add to that, it may have come to my attention that I have undoubtedly fallen for him." I had fallen for him, and damn did that fall hurt. But I'm a fast healer.

"Have you had sex with the guy?" She asked.

"I may have…" I flinched.

"Was it worth it?"

It was a question I have not asked myself, but I knew the answer and Ginny was about to have it.

"Absolutely."

Ginny had a bright light in her eyes and I'm sure i did too. I looked down to my hands. They were in fists, squeezing the blanket. I let them loose to let the blood flow throughout them.

"Even though Malfoy's a bloody git, it may be okay." She said.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're one too." She smiled and nudged my shoulder with hers. A large weight has been lifted from my mind. Words I've never told anyone escaped my mouth.

The next morning, I was standing in the same exact place where I stood my first year. The train was waiting. It was like I could smell the fuel, but there was none. The train is ran on magic. I didn't want to be the third wheel to Ginny and Dean, so I let them go find a compartment to themselves.

I must've looked like a lost child. My eyes wandered the station looking for any sign of my friends. My luggage stood beside me and people were pushing past wanting a good look at their child to say goodbye until Easter. A woman tripped over my luggage. I apologized quickly and decided to find my own compartment on the train.

It was rather easy pushing past the younger kids because much of them moved out of the way. The middle years, however are very stuck up and bitter. Finally, I found a big compartment. I sat by the window and kicked my feet up on the seat across me.

"Hey, think I've found us some seats boys." Gregory Goyle appeared in my compartment. The look of green and silver has circulated around me too often in these few months. And I certainly did not want another detention in my hands. I remained quiet as Goyle proceeded to grab me by my collar and pull me up from my seat.

"I'm saving these seats." I choked. The collar was impairing my vocal chords.

"Do you think I care, lass?" He maniacally laughed, which I laughed at in my head. This dreadful excuse for a Slytherin, for a villain stands here trying to intimidate me. I have grown comfortable with intimidation. In every scenario I have the upper hand.

"Goyle." Draco was standing in the doorway with his arms folded. His face held a frown instead of the signature smirk. He stared at me with a look I've never seen before. Or one I could even make out as a single emotion. My neck grew sore.

"Nice cabin ain't it Drake? Well it will be when we've kicked this fool out." Goyle threw me to the ground, at Draco's feet.

"Leave her alone." He sternly spoke. I looked up at him, my eyes followed up his legs to his groin, his chest, then his face. I remember every muscle in his back. And when my nails dug into it.

"She's not worth it." He said and scowled. Goyle backed away and I stood up. They turned to leave.

"Hey Malfoy." I called out. "How's that back of yours, healing well?"

"Probably not as well as yours."

My jaw clenched on purpose so I wouldn't let any other words out. Draco smirked valiantly. Cowardice is also a trait I commonly use, not to my knowing. It may be mistaken for condescending. Though I am not intimidated by lots, Draco's words have more of an impact than a mans hand around my throat. Physical actions only tend to scar me and fade. Words tend to leave more of a permanent mark.


End file.
